What do you mean with Vacation
by FloFlower1730
Summary: 8 of the 12 genin, now jounin from Konoha are allowed to go on VacationOur 4 kunoichi and 4 shinobi…. The boys must win a competition.A band competition ” and the worst the boys are assigned to each other and the songs.
1. Chapter 1

What do you mean with "Vacation"?

Summary: 8 of the 12 genin, now jounin from Konoha are allowed to go on Vacation

Our 4 kunoichi and 4 shinobi…. The boys must win a competition.

A band competition " and the worst the boys are assigned to each other and the songs.

Story © Wolora (meh!!!) (Y)

Songs © Simple plan, Backstreet boys and Sandi Thom

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

* * *

"Tsunade-baa-chan what do you mean with Vacation" thy blonde hyper screamed

"Dobe a vacation is when you go away and enjoy your free time" Sasuke answered

"Can you two please shut up master tsunade was interrupted by you two" our pink haired kunoichi interrupted her two team mates.

The boys not really changed but the girls changed a lot.

Sakura had her pink hair in one ponytail the forehead protector still on place; she was wearing a pink tank top with white hot pants and the typical ninja sandals.

Hinata didn't stutter. She had her hair in 2 braids. She was wearing a baby blue tank top, black hot pants and the typical sandals. The forehead protector still around her neck.

Tenten had her hair down. She was still wearing a Chinese shirt but it was black with a red dragon on it and black hot pants. Forehead protector like in her genin years and typical ninja sandals.

Ino had her hair in 2 ponytails. She was wearing a purple tank top and white hot pants. The forehead protector like Hinata around her neck. And the typical sandals.

Like I said the boys didn't really change much.

Everyone is 18 now except lee and Neji they are 19

"But only 8 of you are going" The Godaime announced.

"What but how are we going to see who is going?" **S**akura, **H**inata, **I**no and **T**enten asked.

"A band contest a band of four people-"Tsunade was interrupted

"We are one band" the girls screamed.

"How troublesome" no need to tell who that was.

"But… okay f you want and the boys will be assigned… okay…. How about… In group A are: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi and Rock Lee… so in group B are Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga"

Some people complained.

"and the songs?" Hinata asked

"You girls are singing Sandy Thom I wish I was a punk rocker, group A is singing Backstreet boys I want it that way and Group B… I'd do anything by simple Plan…. Now go and practice your song" tsunade announced Group A groaned except Lee he was happy.

* * *

I think it's good I like it… now Review pwetty pwease… or Sasori will kill you

Sasori: Hn?

Lora: …. You didn't listen to meeee??????

(Y)


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I was a Punk rocker

Summary: 8 of the 12 genin, now jounin from Konoha are allowed to go on Vacation

Our 4 kunoichi and 4 shinobi…. The boys must win a competition.

A band competition " and the worst the boys are assigned to each other and the songs.

Story © Wolora (meh)

Songs © Sandy Thom, Backstreet boys and Simple Plan

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

The girls had finish their practise and waited for the boys soon Group A and Group B had finished too.

"The girls are beginning since they were the first" Tsunade announced

The girls began

_All oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
in 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

Ino when the head of state didn't play guitar  
not everybody drove a car  
when music really mattered  
and when radio was king  


_Sakura when accountants didn't have control  
and the media couldn't buy your soul  
when computers were still scary  
and we didn't know everything_

all oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
in 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

_Hinata when pop stars still remained a myth  
and ignorance could still be bliss  
and when god saved the queen  
she turned a whiter shade of pale  
_

_Tenten when my mum and dad were in their teens  
and anarchy was still a dream  
and the only way to stay in touch  
was a letter in the mail_

All oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
in 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

Ino when record shops were still on top  
and vinyl was all that they stocked  


_Hinata and the super info highway  
was still drifting out in space  
_

_Sakura kids were wearing hand me downs  
and playing games meant kick a rounds  
Tenten when footballers still had long hair  
and dirt across their face_

All oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
in 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

The guys jaw dropped

"SO YOUTH FULL!!!" the Konoha green beast yelled

"Girls …. Awesome….But you didn't have to perform you were going to go anyway"

The girls giggled.

In her giggle Hinata managed to say „But it wasgiggle Fun right giggle girls"

The other 3 simply nodded.

It was fun to make it…I know Hinata and Tenten are OOC but…. Who cares

Reviewpls. Or Tobi will eat ou

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy

Lora… eat everyone who doesn't review and you become a cookie

Tobi: YAY


	3. Chapter 3

I Want it that way

Summary: 8 of the 12 genin, now jounin from Konoha are allowed to go on Vacation

Our 4 kunoichi and 4 shinobi…. The boys must win a competition.

A band competition " and the worst the boys are assigned to each other and the songs.

Story © Wolora (meh!!!)

Songs © Simple plan, Backstreet boys and Sandi Thom

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

Okay next is Group A with I want it that way" Tsunade announced…

**S****hino(with a look to Tenten****(a/: weird I know… but I couldn't** resist)You areMy fireThe one desireBelieve when I sayI want it that wayBut we are two worlds apartCan't reach to your heartWhen you say that I want it that way**all:**Tell me whyAin't nothing but a headacheTell me whyAin't nothing but a mistakeTell me whyI never wanna hear you sayI want it that way**Lee(with a look in Sakura's direction)**Am IYour fireYour one desireYes I know,It's too lateBut I want it that way**all:**Tell me whyAin't nothing but a headacheTell me whyAin't nothing but a mistakeTell me whyI never wanna hear you sayI want it that way**Chouji(with a weird look to Ino)**Now I can see that we falling apartFrom the way that it used to be, yeahNo matter the distance I want you to knowThat deep down inside of me**Kiba(With a look in Hinata's direction)**You areMy fireThe one desireYou are, you are, you are, you aaraeee..Don't wanna hear you...ain't nothing but a headacheain't nothing but a mistakeI never wanna hear you sayI want it that way**all:**Tell me whyAin't nothing but a headacheTell me whyAin't nothing but a mistakeTell me whyI never wanna hear you sayI want it that way..Tell me why...Ain't nothing but a headacheTell me whyAin't nothing but a mistakeTell me whyI never wanna hear you sayI want it that way'cause I want it that way

The 4 finished and their team mates fell into laughter

In such laughter you thought they would die.

Review please or I tell my one-chan wofera she shall get deidara and feed you to his explosive birds


	4. Chapter 4

I'd do anything

Summary: 8 of the 12 genin, now jounin from Konoha are allowed to go on Vacation

Our 4 kunoichi and 4 shinobi…. The boys must win a competition.

A band competition " and the worst the boys are assigned to each other and the songs.

Story © Wolora (meh!!!)

Songs © Simple plan, Backstreet boys and Sandi Thom

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

„And last but not least Group B"

Our 4 favorite shinobi made their way into the front… groaning

Sasuke

Another day is going byI'm thinking about you all the timeBut you're out thereAnd I'm here waitingNeji

And I wrote this letter in my head'Cuz so many things were left unsaidBut now you're goneAnd I can't think straightall

This could be the one last chanceTo make you understandI'd do anythingJust to hold you in my armsTo try to make you laughSome how I can't put you in the pastI'd do anythingJust to fall asleep with youWill you remember me?'Cuz I knowI won't forget youNaruto

Together we broke all the rulesDreaming of dropping out of schoolAnd leave this placeTo never come backShikamaru

So now maybe after all these yearsIf you miss me have no fearI'll be hereI'll be waitingall

This could be the one last chance to make you understandAnd I just can't let you leave me once againI'd do anythingJust to hold you in my armsTry to make you laughSome how I can't put you in the pastI'd do anythingJust to fall asleep with youWill you remember me?Cuz I know I won't forget youSasuke

I close my eyesAnd all I see is you

Naruto

I close my eyesI try to sleep

Neji

I can't forget youNanana _(2 x)_

_Shikamaru_

And I'd do anything for youNanana _(2 x)_

all

I'd do anythingJust to hold you in my armsTo try to make you laughSome how I can't put you in the pastI'd do anythingJust to fall asleep with youTo fall asleep with you, you yaCuz I know I won't forget you

Each of the guys focused on one girl (boys and girls blushed lightly)

Sasuke on Sakura

Neji on Tenten

Naruto on Hinata

And Shikamaru on Ino

"So…. The guys, who are going to vacation are…"

Tsunade announced

CLIFFYPOWER Review or I tell my nee-chan she shall call itachi and he will punish you muhahahaha


	5. Chapter 5

First class

Summary: 8 of the 12 genin, now jounin from Konoha are allowed to go on Vacation

Our 4 kunoichi and 4 shinobi…. The boys must win a competition.

A band competition" and the worst the boys are assigned to each other and the songs.

Story © Wolora (meh!!!) (Y)

Songs © Simple plan, Backstreet boys and Sandi Thom

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Recap

"So…. The guys, who are going to vacation, are…"

Recap end

* * *

"…Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke und Uzumaki Naruto"

The 4 boys cheered they were going to have free time yay for them.

"Um master Tsunade where are we going???"

"Mallorca… Cala D'or (a/N: I was there beautiful)"

"How long so we stay"

"As long as you want to"

"When do we leave)?"

"Tomorrow 6 am"

"Troublesome"

"Don't say Troublesome… you won't have a chance to turn around and not to go…. Muhahaha" Ino giggled

"You are all dismissed" screamed Tsunade and the jounin "poofed" away but before you cold hear a

"Cya after vacation" from 8 jounin (I know for Shika, Sasuke and Neji OOC but who cares)

And

"Humph" from 4 jounin

The girls went in their apartment (they are sharing one) and the guys into theirs (next to that of the girls)

They put their stuff into their suitcases.

* * *

Next day 5:30 Ino fully dressed poofed into the apartment of the guys, who almost all of them were awake and rushed into Shikamaru's room to wake him…

"WAKE UP LAZY BASTARD" he fell out of bed and Ino poofed with a giggle away

* * *

Half an hour later

"Good morning troublesome woman what was that about …? You know what I mean"

"No" Ino said with angel face

"The guests of the flight number 2001 to Mallorca can go to the plane now"

"OMFG" Hinata suddenly screamed and looked at the ticket

"First class… is our Hokage crazy???" the girls were happy

"Hey girls… we don't sit next to each other" that makes the girls sad again

"Where are you sitting girls?" Naruto asked

"I'm sitting on seat number 20" announced Tenten

"AW MAN…. I wanted the sit 20 that's the window" a tired Neji almost cried

"I'm sitting next to you???" Tenten asked

"Yeah" said Neji

"okay okay… enough of that… you two are sitting next to eachother okay… but who I am sitting next to? I have seat number 18" Hinata burst out(o.O…. I the Hyuuga's have too less sleep they are creepy)

"You are sitting next to me" Naruto announced happily

"Oh?"

"Yeah"

"I have seat number 14"Ino announced in a very happy tone

"13" Shikamaru said

"12" Sakura

"11" Sasuke

They were in the plane…

* * *

Cliffy muhahahaha review or I get Zetzu to eat you

Zetzu: why me?

Lora: because Sori, Deidei, Ita and Tobi were already

Zetzu: Hmph


	6. Chapter 6

Oh No…

Summary: 8 of the 12 genin, now jounin from Konoha are allowed to go on Vacation

Our 4 kunoichi and 4 shinobi…. The boys must win a competition.

A band competition" and the worst the boys are assigned to each other and the songs.

Story © Wolora (meh!!!) (Y)

Songs © Simple plan, Backstreet boys and Sandi Thom

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

Recap

"_First class… is our Hokage crazy???" the girls were happy_

"_Hey girls… we don't sit next to each other" that makes the girls sad again_

"_Where are you sitting girls?" Naruto asked_

"_I'm sitting on seat number 20" announced Tenten_

"_AW MAN…. I wanted the sit 20 that's the window" a tired Neji almost cried_

"_I'm sitting next to you???" Tenten asked_

"_Yeah" said Neji_

"_okay okay… enough of that… you two are sitting next to each other okay… but who I am sitting next to? I have seat number 18" Hinata burst out (o.O…. If the Hyuuga's have too less sleep they are creepy)_

"_You are sitting next to me" Naruto announced happily_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I have seat number 14"Ino announced in a very happy tone_

"_13" Shikamaru said_

"_12" Sakura_

"_11" Sasuke_

_They were in the plane…_

Recap ends

"Oh my gosh it's Tenten-chan" The captain her fan club screamed and soon she was crowed by her fan boys

"Err Guys I want to get to my seat. Seat number 20 f-"

Before she could finish she was cut off by a blonde haired yellow eyed fanboy "Oh my gosh she's sitting next to me I have seat number1-"

"She is sitting next to me" Neji's voice came from behind

"OMFG its Neji" a green haired girl screamed.

"Come on Neji let's get in the FIRST CLASS" Tenten said and they went into the first class

To their seats.

"GOSH NARUTO-KUN WHERE ARE YOU SITTING" The crowd of Naruto's fan girls screamed

"Err seat number 17 fi-"

"I'm sitting next to you Naruto-kun" a blue haired girl screamed

"Naruto-kun we should go to our seats" Hinata said

"Hinata-chan so sweet" a group Hinata fan boys walked by

"Okay I'm coming Hinata-chan" he took her by the hand which made them both blush and they headed to the first class.

Ino was in the plane with Sakura and they were crowed by their fan clubs

"Oh wonderful we go on vacation and are crowed by fan boys" Ino spoke out loud what Sakura thought

"Get off you stupid annoying fan girls" they could hear Sasuke with Shikamaru behind him

"Hey Sasuke-kun where is the first class" Sakura screamed

"Oh hey Sakura… here that way" Sasuke answered and took Sakura by the hand. Shikamaru took Ino and they headed to the first class with a light blush on their face… (… APOCALYPSE…. Sasuke blushed)

You thought that was bad… hmm….

Wrong bad is that:

Seat number 16: Wolora (Me)

15: Sasori

10: Wopari

9: Itachi

8: Wofera

7: Deidara

Sasuke: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

Itachi:"Oh hello foolish brother I'm going to vacation"

Sasuke:" I'll kill you!!!"

Itachi" Try"

Sakura:" Oh no you two will NOT argue bout who is stronger and will not fight…. We're going on vacation, too.

Wopari: Where are you going?"

Sakura:" Mallorca Cala D'or"

Wopari: Same here… pain gave us the tickets…. We worked too hard"

Sakura: cool" (Sakura is talking with an Akatsuki OC… lol)

"Our flight will begin now"

She plane began to launch you could hear girlie screams in the first class…. No it wasn't the girls it came from Neji, Naruto, Sasori, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara.

The girls hugged them and they stopped.

"Shhh Neji … calm down see launching in a plane isn't that bad" Tenten hugged Neji, who had a slight color of pink in his face.

Same happened with the 12 others….. Hinata jugged Naruto, Wolora hugged Sasori, Ino hugged Shikamaru, Sakura hugged Sasuke, Wopari hugged Itachi and Wofera hugged Deidara.

After the flight they went into a bus and were 2 hours later in Cala D'or in their hotel.

But they don't will see the 6 Akatsuki so often ne?

… Review or Hidan will eat you

Hidan: Why me?

Lora: because the other already done


	7. IMPORTANT AN

SRY!!! I saw what a mess was the lyrics at I want it that way and I'd do anyting is.


	8. Chapter 7

Room assignment

Summary: 8 of the 12 genin, now jounin from Konoha are allowed to go on Vacation

Our 4 kunoichi and 4 shinobi…. The boys must win a competition.

A band competition" and the worst the boys are assigned to each other and the songs.

Story © Wolora (meh!!!) (Y)

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

"WE WILL SHARE OUR ROOMES WITH WHOM?!" You could hear screams. Girly screams… No not the 4 kunoichi it was/were: PENGUINS … no jk… it were the 4 shinobis

"Shut up" They all got bonked over their heads by the girls.

"You have to stay in rooms in pairs… Hyuuga Neji with Kamizuru Tenten in Room 501, Nara Shikamaru with Ino Yamanaka in 500, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura in Room 502 and Uzumaki Naruto with Hyuuga Hinata in 503 and by the way these rooms are the most expensive rooms in our hotel." The guy at the reception said.

In wards they all cheered you could've seen they loved each other (awww how cute)

But you know them….

Okay they put their luggage at their rooms and met back in the lobby to discuss what they were doing next.

"How about the hotel cinema" Tenten suggested

"Not Bad Idea but how about we go there later when it's evening… I mean it's funnier because there are better films in the evening" Neji said with a microscopic blush on his face… (Apocalypse Neji said 1 sentence)

"We could go to the mall shopping" Ino joked

"Do you want to kill us???" Shikamaru said a little um… how I could say it… yeah… weird…

"It was a joke Shika" Ino said

"How about the Dragon Cave???"(It's a cave with Stalactites and so on everywhere it looks pretty )

"No we have enough time to go there" Sasuke said (apocalypse Neji AND Sasuke said 1 sentence)

"How about we go to the beach???" Hinata suggested

"Great Idea… I'm in and you guys???" Naruto almost screamed

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Hn"

"Aa"

"Troublesome"

"Okay we are going to the beach" Naruto and Hinata cheered

They all got their stuff and went the not long way to the Cala Gran (the most beautiful beach there)

Let me explain what they are wearing

Hinata was wearing brown flip-flops with blue pearls, and a baby blue beach dress. Underneath a sky blue bikini with orange flowers on it. Her hair was in a lose bun.

Ino was wearing purple flip-flops with black hot pants and a purple tube top.

Underneath she wore a purple bikini with black dots on it. Her hair was in 2 lose braids.

Naruto was wearing his orange swimming trunks and a black t-shirt. He was wearing black sandals.

Neji was wearing black swimming trunks and a white t-shirt. He was wearing black sandals.

Sakura was wearing a pink skirt and a pink tank top. Underneath she was wearing a pink bikini with cherries on it. She was also wearing pink flip flops. Her hair was in two pigtails.

Sasuke was wearing dark blue swimming trunks with a dark blue t-shirt. He was wearing dark blue sandals.

Shikamaru was wearing dark green swimming trunks and a yellow t-shirt he was wearing black sandals.

Tenten was wearing a green beach dress and green flip flops. Underneath the dress she wore a forest green one-piece with a black dragon on it.

When they arrived the girls took out their clothes and stood there only in their swimming suits wich caused…..

HAHA CLIFFY MWAHAHA

Review pwetty pwease with cherry on top


	9. Chapter 8

Beach trouble

Summary: 8 of the 12 genin, now jounin from Konoha are allowed to go on Vacation

Our 4 kunoichi and 4 shinobi…. The boys must win a competition.

A band competition" and the worst the boys are assigned to each other and the songs.

Story © Wolora (meh!) (Y)

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

Yay some on guessed right ;-) and that is loves-emo-guys-with-hair xD

Thank you **loves-emo-guys-with-hair** and **P****rettyAmethystPrinces**s for reviewing and the alert

And **mmm.waffles for the alert**

The boys got a major nosebleed.

When they stopped it the boys were surrounded by many girls.

"HELP" The boys screamed

"Um girls ya know they are on vacation so they want to be alone… could you please let them enjoy their vacation" Sakura Hinata Ino and Tenten asked the fangirls.

"You said they want to be alone, so you should let them alone, too. " the presidents of the boys' fanclubs , Karin president of the SUIG-club (Sasuke-Uchiha-Is-Great-club),Aiko president of the NUIRK-club (Naruto-Uzumaki-Is-Really-Kawai-club),Temari president of the SNIH-club (Shikamaru-Nara-Is-Hot-club) and Kaori president of the NHITAAS-club (Neji-Hyuuga-Is-Totally-Awesome-And-Smexy-club) told our Konoha girls, turned around and walked to the girls

"I'm sorry Karin but Tsunade-shishou arranged our rooms. And Sasuke and I are in one" Sakura told Karin it was totally quiet now and everybody sat at the bleachers

"Youuuu… "Growledsp Karin

The presidents glared at our favourite kunoichi 

"Do you think we are afraid now?" Tenten smirked.

"Yes" answered Kaori

"How about 5 competitions when we are winning you ALL let them alone" announced Ino

"And when we are winning you have to swap rooms with us and let us alone with the boys" laughed Temari.

"Deal… you are choosing the disciplines" smiled Hinata

"In a group we are playing beach volley ball and then a surfing competition, a dive competition (I hope you know what I mean… they are jumping from a cliff and doing back flips etc.), swimming competition and a running competition" Aiko announced

"I am doing the running competition" smirked Sakura 

"Then I am your opponent" glared Karin

"Okay let's begin then"

"We have to run to the water from here and back the first one is winner" announced Sakura

"Okay…"

"3, 2, 1…RUN" shouted Hinata

Karin ran like a normal person but Sakura run ninja like and was after 20 seconds back. Karin needed another minute to get back.

"I won" smirked Sakura

"You cheated" That would be Karin

"No I only used my ability as Ninja…"

"I am doing the diving competition" smirked Hinata

"Prepare to loose little girl" laughed Aiko 

They both climbed the cliff that was about 10 metres high and Aiko jumped and did a triple somersault and dove into the water. Hinata chuckled only and did a handstand on the cliff she pushed away and made a triplet back flip and dove perfectly in the deep water… everybody was quiet and when Hinata came out everybody clapped except Aiko and the other 3 presidents. It was 2:0 for the Konoha girls

"I think I am doing the swimming competition" Ino announced and Tenten nodded she wanted to surf.

"alright you'll loose Konoha-brat" smirked Temari

"3, 2, 1… SWIM" they dove in and swam and swam and swam and swam and swam and swam and…. You got the point when they turned ino was faster and swam and you got the point again xD…Ino won Yay 3:0 Yay

And now surfing competition

Tenten and Kaori climbed on their boards and swam Kaori was first to see a big wave coming to them Tenten notice it to and both stand up on their boards and rode to the wave. Kaori sat on her board while riding on the wave. Tenten was very much in top of the wave and made a handstand 

'Kuso this wave is difficult to ride' she cursed in her head but she made it and that was the thing that made it 4:0 for Konoha girls (I'll call them SHIT from now on…. Guess why :-D )

They won the volleyball mtch too and laughed at the 4 presidents

"come on Sasuke let's get into the water" Sakura pulled Sasuke with her 

"Hey Shikamaru want to watch clouds?" Ino asked Shikamaru

"okay" they went to the place where they all put their towels and lie down

"Come on Naruto let's get ice cream" Hinata pulled Naruto to the bar to get ice cream

"Neji there is a fitness center you want to join me there?" Tenten asked

"Yes"

What happened there… 

I ask you three **loves-emo-guys-with-hair**, **P****rettyAmethystPrinces****s** and**mmm.waffles **

Am I supposed to put a little bit Love in the next chapters?


	10. Chapter 9

A little bit of love

A little bit of love

Summary: 8 of the 12 genin, now jounin from Konoha are allowed to go on Vacation

Our 4 kunoichi and 4 shinobi…. The boys must win a competition.

A band competition" and the worst the boys are assigned to each other and the songs.

Story © Wolora (meh!!) (Y)

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

Arigatou gozaimasu mmm.waffles and PrettyAmethystPrincess fort the advice and gomen loves-emo-guys-with-hair that I didn't wait for you review….

xOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOx

-With Sasuke and Sakura in the water-

Sasuke was looking around. He and Sakura had heard 4 whimpers somewhere in the sea. The whimper of dogs…. No not only dogs but puppies and now they were searching after them.

"I've got two of them" Said Sakura suddenly and he took them from her and ran with his speed back to the beach to give them Ino and/or Shikamaru .Maybe Sakura was now stronger than him (Yayz Girl power ;-)) but he was still faster than her.

Sakura's PoV:

I found two puppies but still there was whimper I followed the whimpers and found two other puppies and brought them fast to the beach, I was so fast, that I outrun him.

I wanted to save those puppies no matter what… The two puppies which we're longer in the water were more in danger than the others.

One of them was completely orange except his feet that were lilac black (Guess for who they are xD)

Another one was completely black with pink ear, And then there was a dark brown puppy with a light brown tail.

And the last one was a completely blonde dog with a brown nose.

When I was at a hill I noticed that one of the puppies had to be rescued immediately. I put the puppies down and healed Them. Soon Sasuke came and I healed the other puppies.

"What are we doing with them" I asked him

Normal pOv

"We give them to an animal hospital and keep them" He looked at them with concern in his eyes.

"Awwwwwww Sasuke is concerned about puppies" Sakura tried to annoy him…. This was easy for her.

"Shut Up" He snapped

"Don't be so mean to me" She whined as they entered the animal hospital and checked the puppies in… they even stayed at the waiting room.

"Are you the ones who brought the puppies?" A doctor came out with the puppies in his arms

"Yeah" answered Sasuke

"Take them… and you cutie how about a date?" the doctor (Yes she's female gotta prob?)

Asked Sasuke

"Um no thanks he don't want to" Sakura said

"Oh sry. Didn't know he was you boyfriend" she smiled

"I am not…" He was about to say while Sakura dragged him out with a bye and the puppies in her arm

"WTH? Sakura" He said while he blushed

"You don't want to have another fangirl do you?" she asked him…

"awww you can blush like Hinata" she teases him while pecking him on the cheek (To much love? For Sasusaku… I made the slightest I have to work hard to do the same for NejiTen)

xOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOx

-With Ino and Shikamaru-

"It's really fun to watch clouds." Laughed Ino, they had seen a snake, a snail, a frog, a fox with a rabbit, a panda and a bird.

"Yeah…. But It's more fun, to be honest, with you" unnoticed they both blushed

"Hey that one looks like a boar, a deer and a butterfly together" Ino pointed at a cloud

"Yeah like us with Chouji" Shikamaru laughed

"Shikamaru why are you calling me troublesome" she asked out of the blue

"'cause you are troublesome… You are even more troublesome like that sand bitch (no offence to those who like her)… But I'd still prefer you Ino" He blushed

"Thank you Shika….. why….. are you opening up to me…. When Chouji or someone else is there you prefer to don't talking to me" Hr face saddened

"I'm sorry Ino… but you know the others when that happens they're all" Shikamaru and Ino sittin in a tree"and all that stuff"he said

"I know" she answered they stayed there until the sun was setting

Not much later Shikamaru notices that Ino fell asleep picked her up bridal style and took her to their room. There he layed her on the bed and layed down next to her. (Too much love? I'm sorry –sniff- But I couldn't make that less to my second favourite couple.)

xOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOx

Hinata and Naruto-

They sat down at a table there and soon the waiter came

"What do you want to have" he asked while checking Hinata out

"Erm…a strawberrypot" answered Hinata

there is very much vanilla ice cream with lots of strawberrys

"And I want to have a chocolate triple" Naruto beamed

There Is chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate sauce… It's sweet like theres no tomarrow

"alright…. That makes 4.55 than" the waiter says as he brought the ice cream

"Isn't that a little cheap a chocolate triple costs 4.55" Naruto asked (Oi he learned to read xD)

"Yeah but the strawberry pot of the beautiful lady over there costs a date with me" the guy smirked

"She's not interested right Hinata-chan?" He grinned his foxy grin

"Yeah….now come on Naruto we have to o…. here is the….. Naruto what are you doing?" She asked as Naruto layed the 10 bucks on the table

"I'm paying" He answered, took her by the and and the two of them went to the hill where Sasuke and Sakura had been to watch the sunset… soon enough Hinatahad fallen asleep with her head on narutos shoulder…… he put his towel(what they had gotten after the ice cream) around their petite form to warm her and soon…. He was asleep too

xOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOx

-Tenten and Neji-

They were training(big surprise in here…..)

After they had finished the went to the bar to drink something

It was late and there was a drunk guy who came to Tenten and asked her

"I bit my lip…. Will you kiss it that it gets better"

"She refuses" Neji answered

"I think the lovely lady can speak for herself" The guy said

"Erm guys?" Tenten said

"She still refuses" Neji said while getting into Hyuuga fighting style

"Shut Up nobody asked you" The drunk guy said while triying to punch Neji

"Raaawr" roard Neji (WTF?)

"SHUZ UP BOTH OF YOU…… you No I won't kiss you cause you are drunk and I don't… I.DON'T.KISS.DRUNK.MEN !!... and You Neji thanks for defending me" she said while kissing neji on the cheek

"No prop Tenten" he smirked and the yleft

xOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOxXoXoXoXxOxOxOx

To much love… I'm sorry I a put to much llove in it…

Drunk Guy: Hello I

Me: forget it and leave

Drunk Guy: alright

Me: Neji Tenten you're o a vacation….. and you still train?

Neji: Gotta Prob?

Me: No

Okay review or I'll get Neji to eat a cookie and chase after you

Ja,ne


	11. AN

Not a chapter

Not a chapter

Hey folks…

I'm in Russia the next 12 days so I won't be able to update BUT!! I will write on while I'm away (though on paper)

Well see you in 12 days :-D


	12. AN again

**Again an Important A/N…**

**My cough got far worse than I thought… I woul've updated today but I'm so weak I can't think and I'm lucky that I'm able to type right now**

**Excuse my grammar… I really cannot think so I can't do the right grammar**

**Ama-chan**


	13. sigh' you'll hate me for this AN

Good morning everyone

When I woke up I was flooded with inspiration to write new chapters…

But when I got up something in my neck dislocated…

I cannot move my head and cannot use my right arm properly.

Right now I'm typing with left so I need hours for it….

I hope it only is dislocated and nothing more serious.

I hope you can forgive me for not updating forever and then With an AN…

But I really can't right now… I'm seriously sorry

Lots of love and hugs

LilyLovesToSing

Oh and Merry Christmas


	14. Pool kisses mean nothing right?

Pool kisses mean nothing… right?

Summary: 8 of the 12 genin, now jounin from Konoha are allowed to go on Vacation

Our 4 Kunoichi and 4 shinobi…. The boys must win a competition.

A band competition" and the worst the boys are assigned to each other and the songs.

Story © VG

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

Thanks PrettyAmethystPrincess for the review and don't worry Neji won't kill you

Words: 2.956

With Sasuke and Sakura

Sakura's P.o.V

The sun shone on my face as I slowly woke up. I didn't want to get up so I cuddled more into my pillow. I smiled but that smile froze when I heard purring near me. I opened my eyes. After they had adjusted to the light I looked around. I was in my large hotel room and three of the four kittens we had rescued were lying on a pillow on the ground. I looked to my left and saw a hand petting the one with black and pink fur that was lying on the bed. The hand belonged to Sasuke-kun.

"Good morning, Sakura" he greeted me.

"Morning' Sasuke-kun" I smiled but that smile froze when I realized in which position we lay in. I was lying on top of him with his other arm around my waist. That explains why the pillow had been that comfortable.

I blushed a brighter pink than Hinata had ever been able to do.

I realized that I needed to go to the toilet

"Sasuke-kun could you please let go of me?"

"Hn" '_No_'

"I really have to go to the toilet"

"Hn" '_Doesn't matter_'

"Sasuke-kuuun"

I whined signalling him that it really WAS urgent. He sighed and let go of me.

I jumped out of the bed, almost landing on the cute little kittens and raced to the bathroom.

How did Naruto and Hinata end up in their room? Naruto had woken up later the last evening and put them into their room. So that explains their clothing.

With Naruto and Hinata

Hinata's P.o.V

_:.:Dream:.:_

_Naruto and I were walking on the beach. We were both looking at the beautiful sunset._

_I sighed._

_"What is it Hina-chan?"_

_He asked me sounding worried._

_"Nandemonai" (Japanese for: It's nothing)_

_"It has to be something. You're looking upset and you were sighing all the time."_

_"It's just that I like, no, love this boy, but I don't think he loves me back. All the time he always proclaimed his love for my best friend"_

_Now he was the one who was looking upset._

_"If he doesn't love you back he doesn't deserve you... Tell me one person who doesn't love you... Now tell me who the one is. Who is that boy because of who your heart breaks!"_

_I looked at him and he looked back at me. I took a breath. _

"_It's you Naruto-kun I love you!" _

_His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to answer me when..._

Bam

_:.:Dream End:.:_

My eyes shot open and I shot up too.

I was starting to get very angry. He was just about to tell me something!

"Who woke me up? I had such a wonderful dream!... He was about to tell me he loved...Naruto-kun?"

I looked to the floor there was a taken aback Naruto.

He seemed to be surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Who was about to tell you that? "

"N-No o-one"

I stuttered. Geese I just had gotten rid of that stutter.

"Hinata-chan please tell me!"

He whined

"N-Naruto-kun, d-did you f-fell o-of the b-b-bed? D-did y-you h-hurt yourself?"

He looked at me then suddenly nodded.

"Yes but it's alright. I just hit my head on the nightstand a little bit."

I went out of bed and got to his side. I examined his head and he hadn't even had a little bruise. There was nothing.

"Well I'm just to things hitting my head, with Sakura's hitting"

I giggled.

"Hina-chan? Why are you in your... Bikini?"

I looked down on me and blushed.

"Oh right. We fell asleep on the beach last night but I woke later and put us in our room. But I couldn't change you out of your clothes so I let you in your bikini"

I almost sweat dropped. He answered his own question. I giggled stood up, got some clothing, and went into the bathroom to change.

Shikamaru's P.o.V

I was long awake before the first rays of sunlight beamed into our Hotel Room.

I know it's weird for me to be awake but I couldn't look away.

I couldn't look away from the beauty that was lying in my arms.

I was lying on my back while she was lying on top of me.

Not that way!

We were both in our pyjamas, well if you could call them that.

I was only in my boxer shorts while Ino wore short purple shorts and a black tank top.

Ino used my chest as her pillow and her blonde locks spilled over her back.

After what seemed like minutes, but really were 3 hours, her bangs fell into her face.

I used my right arm to tuck the strand behind her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes and I put my hand back where it had been and smiled at her.

"Good morning Ino"

She looked at me dumbfounded.

"Morning Shika… Why are you awake? Normally you sleep till noon."

I shrugged though I knew the answer.

Once awake a couple of hours ago I couldn't stop looking at her.

If she hadn't woken up I would've watched her until eternity.

"I'm going to take a shower now" She grinned at me and I let her go as my left hand was holding her at her waist.

I didn't stand up but I looked at the ceiling Ino's picture still etched into my mind.

After 20 minutes she came out of the bathroom clad in a sky blue summer dress and flip flops.

"You can go into the bathroom now Shika-kun" she smiled at me.

Since when did she call me 'Shika-kun'?

Not that I mind or something. It's just that she never called me 'Shika-kun'.

I needed stood up and went to the shower with my thoughts still in the room with Ino.

I sighed heavily and after showering put on black Bermuda shorts and a grey muscle shirt.

When I came out again Ino smiled at me.

"Tenten called. We're going to meet everyone in the lobby in 5 minutes for breakfast"

I nodded and we made our way to the lobby.

Neji's P.o.V

When I awoke Tenten wasn't in the room anymore.

'She must've gone to visit the others' I thought and stood up.

I took my stuff and went into the bathroom only to discover that Tenten didn't go to our friends but was in the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror in underwear, softly singing a song and combing her hair.

I stared at her unable to move until I saw her turning her head in my direction.

I watched as she went cherry red and stuttered

"N-Neji…" she looked down and yelled "GET OUT HERE YOU F**KING PERVERT!"

I dashed out of the bathroom closing the door behind myself quickly only to hear a loud 'thumb' she must've thrown something at me.

Luckily the door was closed. Otherwise I would've had a huge bump on my head now.

After 5 Minutes Tenten stepped into the room.

She wore a red Tank top and black hot pants. She had her hair in her signature buns.

I was sitting at a table that was located near the window.

Tenten looked at me and went cherry red again.

I sighed

"I'm sorry Tenten I thought you were at one of our friends' rooms and not n the bathroom."

She nodded and looked down "It's alright. You can go to the bathroom now."

I took stuff again and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I finished I put on the black shorts and the white muscle shirt I had prepared to wear.

My hair was still wet when I came out.

"We're going to meet the others downstairs for breakfast."

I nodded and we both put on some flip flops.

We went to the elevator and met Shikamaru and Ino on the way.

"Good morning guys" grinned Tenten and Shikamaru nodded at us while Ino only grinned "Good morning."

The two of them immediately began to chat.

Well Ino began to chat while Tenten listened most of the time.

Tenten pushed the button to call the elevator and when it had arrived we went downstairs to the lobby.

Waiting for the remaining 4 we brainstormed what we would do today.

After a lot of troublesome, as Shikamaru would say, ideas from Ino ("Let's go shopping!") and some less troublesome ideas from Tenten ("I want to go to the dragons cave soon") Shikamaru chimed in with

"Why don't we do anything today. We could go to the pool and hang there"

Tenten thought for a second "That's actually a good idea" while Ino nodded eagerly.

"The others are 15 minutes late now. Where are they?" asked Tenten while having a look on the clock on the wall.

Her question was answered by the elevators famous 'ding' sound.

"We're here!" exclaimed Sakura and Naruto at the same time, while Sasuke stood behind Sakura just glared at Naruto and Hinata smiled at us.

"You're spending way too much time with Kakashi! You're 15 minutes late" sighed Tenten.

"His fault" yelled Sakura pointing at Sasuke

"Yeah right… In the time you guys weren't here we decided what we will do today." grinned Ino

As she had ended the sentence Sakura and Naruto were already throwing wild guesses

"The fair"

"The ramen shop?"

"Shopping?"

"The ramen shop?"

"The gummy bear museum?"

"The…There is no gummy bear museum here!" exclaimed Naruto, for once being right

We were all looking at as if he were an alien except for Hinata who clapped.

I was the first one to regain my compose.

"To stop your wild guesses… We're doing nothing today just be around the pool"

The 4 nodded making our plans for today official.

Tenten's P.o.V

We went to the restaurant and were guided to a table almost instantly by a small girl that looked about 17 years old.

She had her long red hair in two pigtails and her bangs covering her left eye, which was, like her right one, apple green.

She wore a blue skirt that ended shortly over her knee and a blue tank top. Also she wore blue flip flops.

She stared at the boys like she was a wild animal and they were fresh meat(What a great metaphor… not).

She stared at Neji longer than at any other boy.

So he is the best looking on of the four but he belonged to me.

After she had brought us to a booth and had taken our orders she away only shortly.

"Here are your drinks" She announced after she reappeared with a tray with drinks.

As she was giving us each our drinks she was careful to shove her rather big cleavage in Neji's face.

When she went away again I murmured into my cup of tea

"Probably fake"

Naruto scratched the backside of his head and asked

"Who is fake"

I grinned "Her boobs" and motioned in the waitress's direction.

He looked at me and grinned

"I bet you 10 bucks that you do not dare to ask her"

I grinned and shook hands with Naruto

When she came back with our food I asked her

"Excuse me but are those fake?" I pointed at her books and the others had to stifle a laugh/giggle/snicker.

She looked smug "Yes they are fake. Why are you jealous they're bigger than your flat ones"

I grinned "No I just wanted to win 10 bucks… hand them over Naruto!" I stretched my hand towards him and he handed me the money.

The girl looked really confused.

I grinned at her and motioned for her to come to me.

I whispered into her ear

"He doesn't like fake boobs… oh and by the way… mine are bigger than yours and you don't need glasses to see that." Then I simply shooed her away and watched her confused form as she went to take someone else's order.

We laughed/giggled/snickered and ate our breakfast.

After we had finished and the boys had paid ("We wouldn't be gentlemen if we didn't pay…" "Dobe you are no gentleman" "Oh shut up Teme!")

We went back to our respective rooms and changed.

Since us girls needed longer than the boys to change the boys met downstairs and get us some lounge chairs while we were still changing.

´Neji's P.o.V

We had great lounge chairs right at the pool and right in the sun so the girls could get tanned. We all took of the shirts we were wearing and put some sunscreen on.

Girls ogled at us as they passed and tried to hit on us.

We simply ignored them.

All of us jumped into the water from the diving board.

First went Naruto with a cannonball splashing water everywhere (an old lady was mad at him but he apologized and it was okay.

Shikamaru and Sasuke simply jumped off and I did a header.

Sliding into the water swiftly coming to the surface soon.

Naruto grinned and exclaimed "Teme the girls are here!" We all swam to the pool edge and got out of the water.

Sakura wore a pink jersey over her bandeau bikini top. Her bikini bottom was covered by a short pink skirt.

She had her rather sort hair in a small ponytail on the back of her head.

Sasuke went red and drooled almost on instant when he saw her.

Ino wore yellow sandals. Her striped yellow and green bikini was covered by a red jacket.

She had her medium length hair down.

Hinata-sama wore blue sandals and a simple blue bikini top with tropical designs on it. She wore a bikini bottom and skirt. She wore her midnight black hair as two long ponytails on the top of her head.

Naruto that baka almost got a huge nose bleed and was about to beat him into a pulp when I saw her.

Tenten looked breathtakingly. She wore a pink bandeau bikini with blue swimming shorts. Her hair was down and went to her mid back.

I was so stunned that I didn't realize I was staring at her and that someone had used this moment to push me into the pool.

When I resurfaced I saw that everyone was laughing/giggling/chuckling at me I grumbled and got out of the water.

The girls put theirs stuff to the lounge chairs and went into the water. We followed.

We all swam to the swallow part and decided to play chicken.

Sasuke and Sakura teamed up as well as Naruto and Hinata and Shikamaru and Ino.

That left Tenten and me. I looked at Tenten and grinned "We're going to win!"

Tenten's P.o.V

The first fight was Shikamaru and Ino against Sasuke and Sakura.

Both Ino and Sakura were fired up and wanted to win.

I yelled "3, 2, 1 GO!" symbolizing them to begin. It was a real cat fight.

Slaps were thrown, hair was pulled, skin was scratched and in the end Shikamaru lost balance after a nasty slap by Sakura and Ino screamed as she and her partner fell into the water.

Sakura grinned ant went off Sasuke's shoulders to give him a high five.

Naruto took Hinata on his shoulders who blushed a bright pink.

I climbed onto Neji's shoulders and grinned.

Sakura motioned for us to begin and we began.

Hinata tried to shove me down half-heartily.

I gave her a small shove and our opponents lost their balance.

Well this was a fast one.

I stayed on Neji's shoulders and waited for Sakura and Sasuke to stand in front of us and for Ino to let us begin.

After a sign from Ino we began and Sakura tried to slap me, scratch me.

Everything she tried failed and I pulled her hair and shoved her.

Sasuke stumbled a bit but got a hang of his self but wasn't as steady as before.

Neji and I used this opportunity to shove Sakura and they lost balance and fell.

I grinned and stayed on Neji's shoulders a little longer to celebrate.

I didn't realize he was walking to the deeper part and pushed me from his shoulders.

I fell into the pool and glared at him as I resurfaced.

The others had set down to tan or sleep.

Neji and I stayed in the water and swam around to this waterfall thingy.

I turned around and Neji had disappeared.

"Neji? Neji where are you… this is nor funny!" I yelled und almost got a heart attack when a voice behind me mumbled

"I'm right behind you." I turned around and realized how close we were.

I gulped as I looked into his eyes and got lost in them.

Without realizing it we got closer and closer and our eyes closed on their own will.

Our lips touched and I felt electric bolts go through me.

What have I gotten myself into?

Yeah that's about it for today… Originally it was much longer but my hard drive went down and I could nly rescue a third of the chapter and that was amazing already.

When it worked again I only had the waking up scenes.

I'm back…

Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter


End file.
